I Don't Feel So Good
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: Jude and Tommy are close friends, so naturally Kwest called her when he got sick. dive into Jommy's odd but beautiful experience and discoveries with this lovely oneshot.


"Jude. It's Kwest."

"Kwest? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… Tommy didn't sound to good this morning… I don't think he's coming in. D says check on him."

"Oh." Jude was awake in a hurry and rushed to put her hoodie on over her pajamas. "I'm on my way."

"The spare key is on--"

"I know, but it's okay. I have my own."

* * *

"Tommy? Are you home?" she called into the dark space in a stage whisper, so as not to startle him.

"I ca't breed true ma' nose," came a miserable sounding, scratchy voice from the couch.

"Have you…?"

"No. it was too early. I jus' wa' sleep."

She crept closer and press a hand to his forehead. You're burning up, Tommy Q."

He looked up at her then, his eyes red and glazed and looking desperate for relief. "A'd' fill so good."

_He's so adorable._ "I didn't figure you did, Tommy. Just rest okay? I'll be back." She grabbed her keys as well as his, taking his Audi and knowing that he'd be mad—if he were conscious.

She drove to the pharmacy and grabbed some medications for his symptoms, as well as some cough drops and other things he would need when he decided to go back to work (knowing him, she knew that it'd probably be tomorrow… he was such a workaholic).

Calling his doctor from her cellphone, she jumped in the car and headed for the deli. She hung up the phone with the lady and ordered a sandwich for herself got some chunky chicken noodle soup for Tommy from the little self serve soup station. She didn't want to cook for anyone and she knew that her cooking would make the situation worse anyway. But, poor Tommy was suffering enough as it was without her leaving him hungry, so, having everything Tommy would need, she paid for the stuff and headed back to Tommy's.

She let herself in again and found him still on the couch, sweaty and pale, shivering slightly, and coughing and sneezing uncontrollably._ But still adorable._ She shook her head vehemently to clear the thought from her mind and focused instead on getting a semi-delirious Tommy off the couch and into bed before bringing his soup.

Finding quickly that he wasn't up to feeding himself, Jude sat at the edge of the bed, patiently feeding him until he stopped eating, due to a NyQuil induced drowsiness.

Virtually tucking him in, she was about to leave when he caught her wrist. "'tay. Pease'tay."

"Tommy, you need to sleep. Let go so you can sleep."

"Nuh-uh. Pease'tay, m'Jude. You take goo' care o' me."

He pulled her heartstrings too easily, she decided as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, gingerly soothing his hair away from his face. "I'm here, Tommy. It's okay."

"you always take care o' me. Even when I don' wanna. You always lookin out fo' me. You th' only one who takes care o' me. Did you know that?"

She stared at him, shocked. "Oh Tommy," she breathed, "I just--"

"Sorry I always le' you down, girl. I p'omise, one day I'mma be strong'nough t'take care o'you." He removed her hand from his hair and pressed it to his burning cheek. "One day, I'mma be good'nough fo' you, m'Jude, 'kay?"

The tears that filled her eyes spilled over then. "Oh Tommy… but… but you are, Tommy. You're good enough."

He shook his head slightly, regretting it instantly, but he plowed on anyway, hold her hand closer to him as he spoke. "Nuh-uh, m'Jude, no'yet. I wanna be bette' fo'you." He paused, rubbing his cheek against her hand somewhat dreamily. "You so soft an' pretty… an' inn'cent. You always b'lieve in me. Bu' why? I always fail you. I do't und'stand." He speech was becoming slightly slurred with sleep. "You the only one who ever b'lieve in me after everyone else leaves me." His eyes flew open then, and he looked up at her, his glassy eyes desperate and scared as he clung to her hand like a floating device. "You not leavin' too, a' you?"

"No, Tommy," she whispered, her tears evident in her voice. "I won't leave you."

He seemed satisfied with her answer and he sighed , rolling over and dragging Jude with him.

"Tommy, let Go,, I--" But he was asleep. She sighed, resigning herself to the fct that she was stuck in his arms until he woke up._ Not that I mind._

_No! you are not allowed to think that. Stop it!_

_But he needs you. _

And her internal war raged until she too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she was alone. Confused, she sat up. There were flowers where Tommy's head should have been, along with a note.

She unfolded it and began to read: _Hey Jude ;) thank you for babysitting me yesterday. Thanks to you I feel a lot better than I did then. I have the doctor's appointment you scheduled today, then I'm headed to G-Major for a meeting. You left the cough drops in the Audi. Girl, I've told you about driving my cars with out me… whatever, I just wanted to say thanks. I'll be in the studio all day, but you can have the day off. Thanks again for taking care of me like that… it's been a long time since anyone has. Enjoy the flowers. Love, Tommy Q._ She smiled softly at the note, folding it and tucking it safely back into the fancy envelope she retrieved it from.

She hopped out of bed and sped home, showering and dressing in record time before heading to the studio. She spied Tommy in hospitality, nursing one of those Theraflu teas she bought him.

"Jude, What are you doing here? You got my note, didn't you?"

She nodded, her eyes lighting up at the memory. "And the flowers. Thank you, Tommy."

He turned his face as he coughed. "I should be thanking you."

She eyed him with concern and he gave her a look. "I'm okay, I swear."

"Should you be working, Tommy Q?"

"D needed me for a meeting. I really just want to go home though."

After a silence, she tilted her head to the side. "Do you remember much of yesterday?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just wondering."

He turned away, putting his mug in the sink and resting his hands on the counter. "I remember most of it, yes."

"Did you… did you mean it?"

He turned back to her then, smiling softly as he looked into her hopeful eyes. Brushing his lips softly against hers, he whispered, "Every word."

Jude's eye fluttered closed and the next logical step would have been to kiss her properly, except for one small detail. "I'm sick, Jude."

She pouted. "Tommy," She whined.

He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "For now, that will have to do."

"Okay." She sighed her disappointment as he walked away.

He turned suddenly. "Jude?"

"Hm?"

"I lo… I'll see you around, okay?"

She nodded and watched him disappear into Studio B. Sshe pulled out her cell phone. _Love you too._

A moment later, _I'm glad you caught that. I love you, girl. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Bye._

* * *

Three days later, Tommy woke up to his cellphone singing 'Deeper'. He glared at it. "Jude? Babe, it's six o'clock in the morning."

A dejectedly scratchy voice came over the line. "I can't sing today Tommy. I don't feel so good."

_**FIN**_

**A/N: I did my best to imitate someone semi-delirious with a severely stuffy nose. Let me know how it went. As y'all already know, I do not own instant star, blah, blah, blah blah, blah… it's too late for a creative disclaimer. Reviews make me happy inside! First three reviewers get teasers for 'come out, come out' or 'meant to live'. **

**Toodles,**

**~sazon latino**


End file.
